


Rose Bloom

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Loss, Miscarriage, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lianne delicately breaks bad news to her husband.





	Rose Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Rose Bloom

“A rose bloomed in my sheets today,” a weeping Lianne whispered into Roald’s shoulder, and he knew that was her delicate way of telling him the unbearable: that they had lost another child before birth.


End file.
